eres mi sueño
by kotorii202
Summary: ya esta amaneciendo abre tus ojos y vuelve con esas personas importantes para ti y no olvides siempre estaré contigo mi princesa, no te culpes por lo que sucedió
1. Chapter 1

Epilogo

-hey Nanoha-chan ya estudiasteis para el examen de mañana? *pregunto mi amiga castaña de ojos azules*

-si aunque ahora que llegue a mi casa estudiare un poco mas no me gustaría reprobar *le respondí sin ni siquiera mirarla estaba un poco distraída pensando, si reprobara el examen mis padres me castigarían

Hayate estuvo hablando todo el tiempo sin darse cuenta que no le prestaba atención, al estar cruzando la calle mire hacia atrás algo llamo mi atención no mas bien alguien, una chica rubia muy hermosa vestida de negro llevaba consigo un lindo ramo de flores, pero lo que me dejo paralizada fueron sus ojos su color único eran escarlata

Me quede mirándola fijamente mire que la rubia soltó las flores que tenia consigo y corrió hacia mi dirección, escuche que Hayate grito mi nombre, cuando me percate mire un coche venir directo hacia mi, quise correr pero mi cuerpo no respondía, todo lo que mire fue aquella rubia empujarme a la acera y lo ultimo que escuche fue

-NANOHAA!


	2. UN NUEVO DÍA

NANOHAA!

Eso fue lo primero que escuche

-LLEGARAS TARDE AL INSTITUTO LEVANTATE

Como siempre mi madre me despierta gritando desde abajo ya es típico en mi vida

-ya estoy despierta*susurré para mi misma no tenía mucho animo para decirlo en voz alta*

Me llamo takamachi Nanoha tengo 16 años vivo con mis padres y mis dos hermanos aunque estos dos últimos no permanecen mucho en casa, mi vida es normal salgo a veces con mi mejor amiga al centro comercial me divierto mucho con ella, aunque normalmente siempre está tratando de buscarme un novio no entiendo porque si ella también esta soltera.

Cuando acabe de alistarme baje un poco rápido para desayunar, se está haciendo tarde para ir al instituto, aunque siendo sincera no quiero ir.

De camino al instituto me encontré con mi mejor amiga Yagami Hayate, tiene 16 años ella vive con unos familiares ya que sus padres murieron cuando Hayate-chan era pequeña, nyahaha pero ella permanece muy feliz no se derrumba por nada.

Al llegar al instituto ocupamos nuestros puestos, yo estoy al lado de la ventana me gusta ese lugar nyahaha, Hayate-chan se encuentra al lado mio siempre aprovechamos para hablar o ayudarnos en los exámenes, el tiempo pasaba pero el maestro no llegaba

me puse a mirar por la ventana y mire una chica muy linda pasar junto con el maestro, Hayate-chan se fijó que estaba distraída y ella también miro por la ventana

-aja con que por eso estabas tan distraída Nanoha-chan *Hayate-chan me hará bullying por estar mirando tan directamente esa chica * -toca admitirlo tienes buenos gustos Nanoha-chan aquella rubia es linda, jaja Nanoha-chan te la comerás con la mirada *eso me dio vergüenza así que deje de mirarla *

-Hayate-chan eres experta dañando los momentos * al terminar de decir eso entró el maestro*

-Maestro: bueno chicos hoy tendremos una compañera nueva, sigue por favor.

Al terminar con esas palabras ingreso la misma chica que estaba mirando antes

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Fate T harlaown tengo 16 años espero llevarnos bien* esta es la voz mas linda y sus ojos escarlata, es hermosa*

-Maestro: harlaown-san por favor tome puesto detrás de takamachi-san, takamachi por favor levante la mano *estaba en mis pensamientos hasta que Hayate-chan me di un pequeño golpe diciendo que levantara la mano lo hice, grande fue mi sorpresa al mirar que harlaown-san se dirigía hacia mi, cuando tomo el puesto detrás mio el maestro comenzó con la clase*

Sentí su mirada casi todo el tiempo en mi, estaba un poco nerviosa, nyahaha se me estaba olvidando hasta respirar, al finalizar la primera clase mire que Hayate-chan se levantó y se paró al lado de Harlaown-san

-Hey Fate-chan te gustaría almorzar con Nanoha-chan y yo,

-Se me olvidaba soy Yagami Hayate *quede con cara de WTF al mirar como Hayate-chan se dirigía a la nueva alumna*

-HAYATE-CHAN, deberías tener mas respeto al dirigirte a Harlaown – san* regañe un poco a Hayate-chan por su poco respeto *

-Ah no te preocupes no me molesta que me llame así...*me sorprendi un poco que a Fate no le molestara eso, pero que linda es mirándola de cerca sus ojos son aún mas hermosos, me fije en como alargo un poco mas su última palabra, es verdad no me presente *

-Soy Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha* le dije con una sonrisa *

-Mucho gusto Takamachi-san, Fate T harlaown bueno aunque ya lo sabias Jaja * sonrió de una manera que me dejo sin aliento, pero no todo dura para siempre*

-Hey estoy aquí no me olviden *dijo mi querida amiga Hayate-chan que es experta dañando momento, parece que no se diera cuenta de eso *-entonces que dices Fate-chan vienes con nosotras? * pregunto muy alegre Hayate-chan*-así llámame Hayate-chan

-me encantaría Hayate, no te molesta que valla takamachi-san?*me había quedado mirándola fijamente creo que por eso pregunto*

-claro que no me molesta harlaown-san me gustaría que fueras, nyahaha puedes llamarme Nanoha* que vergüenza me quede como idiota mirándola y ella se dio cuenta de eso *

-bueno Nanoha, tú también puedes decirme Fate*sonrió que linda sonrisa tiene *- gracias por invitarme Nanoha, Hayate

Pasamos la mayoría del tiempo hablando, Fate-chan viene de Inglaterra estuvo un tiempo allá pero dice que nació aquí en Japón, a los nueve años ella se fue a vivir a Inglaterra, regreso hace unos meses, así permanecimos hablando hasta que volvimos a clases

Al momento de irnos a nuestras casas Fate-chan se despidió y se fue, Hayate-chan y yo nos fuimos juntas me arrepiento de eso justamente hoy no tenía que ayudar en midori-ya, en el camino íbamos calladas hasta que

-te enamorasteis a primera vista Nanoha-chan * si eso era lo que olvidaba mi amiga es feliz molestando en cualquier momento *-yo que cada vez que salíamos te buscaba un novio, me hubieras dicho que estabas esperando a la persona que te enamorara a primera vista jaja

-Hayate-chan! Solo me parece linda eso es todo, a ti también te pareció linda* esa fue mi respuesta para defenderme *

-si Fate-chan me pareció linda, pero yo no me la comía con la mirada Jaja* al momento de decir eso salió corriendo por la calle que la dirige a su casa *

-HAYATE-CHAN PORQUE CORRES NO TE PASARA NADA! * cuando le grite eso ella se dio la vuelta y me saco la lengua, jamás me podría enojar con ella *

-Nyahaha creo que hayate-chan tiene razón, me enamore a primera vista * susurré para mi misma, y así termino mi día conociendo a la chica que me enamoro sin hacer nada*

Aunque no se porque sentía que ya te había visto antes, tenía una extraña sensación, tenía miedo por algo que ni yo misma se porque, siento que el tiempo no es suficiente

…../…../…../…./….../…..

°bien ese es el primer cap de mi primer fic, espero hacer las cosas bien ya que mi sueño se volvió hacer un fic antes de morir Jaja tengo que cumplir mi sueño, por favor dejen sus críticas, esta es mi primera vez escribiendo, no soy fanática a la escritura prefiero la lectura, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo, gracias a las personas que gastan tiempo para leerse esta pequeña historia, son capítulos cortos ya que mi imaginación no me da para mucho, y esta historia salio a mi mente una noche que estaba mirando un anime, tengo una mente terrible así que cuando se me ocurre algo tengo que escribirlo rápido para no olvidarlo, lo primero que pensé fue en el final y se me olvido, talvez en el transcurso del fic me acuerde o se me ocurra uno similar

Espero la disfruten como yo disfruto escribiéndola, Jaja tengo pequeñas ideas y espero poder actualizarla seguido, será una historia corta

si demoro en actualizar es porque no tengo muchas ideas para los capítulos o por falta de tiempo •GRACIAS•


	3. PORQUE PERDÓN ?

Esta vez mi rutina diaria cambio, me desperté me tome una ducha me puse el uniforme guarde mis libros y baje a paso calmado a desayunar

-hola buenos días mamá papa *los salude con una sonrisa que creció mas al mirar la cara de sorpresa de mis padres*

-buenos días hija *me saludo mi madre con una pequeña sonrisa*

-buenos días Nanoha-chan, te encuentras bien, no es normal que te levantes a esta hora * dijo mi padre mientras me miraba desconcertado *

-nyahaha, claro que estoy bien papá lo dices como si fuera lo mas raro del mundo *lo mire fingiendo estar enojada * -mamá ya estará el desayuno? Quiero llegar pronto al instituto * lo dije mientras me sentaba al frente de mi padre*

-Nanoha-chan? * mi padre se levantó de su silla y se acercó a mi puso su mano en mi frente, me quede como procesando todo * -no tienes fiebre, segura que estas bien Nanoha-chan?

*mi madre se nos quedo mirando de una forma divertida * - querido no deberías molestar a nuestra hija, Nanoha-chan ya está creciendo de seguro se enamoró de alguien de su instituto por eso quiero llegar temprano* me quede mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos por lo que acaba de decir *

-es eso cierto Nanoha-chan? *mi padre se quedo mirándome fijamente *

*tenia la garganta seca no podía decirles que me enamore a primera vista de una chica que conocí ayer *- que claro que n-no, solo quiero ir temprano para pasar mas tiempo con Hayate-chan *espero que me crean*

Cuando termine de desayunar me despedí de mis padres y me fui, como siempre me encontré con Hayate-chan

-buenos días Nanoha-chan, oh pero mira que sorpresa que llegas mas temprano*me dijo Hayate con una sonrisa pícara*

-Hayate-chan no empieces tú también, ya mis padres me molestaron con lo mismo * le mire con cara de guarda silencio por favor *

*El camino al instituto estuvo calmado Hayate-chan no siguió con sus bromas, al llegar al salón de clases mire a Fate-chan en su puesto mirando fijamente por la ventana estaba con una mirada triste me dolió mirarla así, quería sorprenderla me acerque con cautela y le susurré* -en que tanto piensas Fate-chan

-ah Nanoha buenos días *me sonrió pero su sonrisa era triste*

-buenos días Fate-chan* ignoro completamente mi pregunta, bueno de pronto después me cuente que le sucede *

-hola Fate-chan como estas * pregunto Hayate como siempre con su sonrisa *

-hola Hayate-chan estoy bien gracias, y ustedes ? *pregunto Fate-chan ahora con una sonrisa verdadera *

-Bien como siempre Jaja*respondió Hayate-chan devolviéndole la sonrisa a Fate-chan*

Me sentí tan mal en ese momento conmigo muestra una sonrisa triste pero a Hayate-chan le sonríe de una manera encantadora en ese momento me invadieron los celos y me fui corriendo del salón, no le preste atención a los llamados de Hayate-chan

*llegue a la azotea del instituto, tenía celos rabia porque sentía que las dos me estaban engañando, quería llorar pero la voz de Fate-chan interrumpió todos mis pensamientos* - Nanoha perdón * no entendía porque me pedía perdón la mire y se le notaba triste*

-Porque pides perdón Fate-chan

-por lo que está sucediendo, te juro que yo no quiero que sufras *lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus preciosos ojos * -PERDONAME NANOHA *aquel pequeño grito me dejo, pensando porque era que pedía perdón, no entendía nada, volvió a interrumpir mis pensamientos pero esta vez fue con un abrazo* -yo no quiero que sufras, pero los momentos felices no son para siempre, tienes que ser fuerte para lo que viene, después de los momentos felices puede venir la tristeza, no lo olvides Nanoha, el tiempo no siempre es suficiente.

*Después de que pasó la primera clase volvimos al salón, Hayate-chan se notaba preocupada y cuando nos miró entrar se lanzó a darme un abrazo* - Nanoha-chan que sucedió porque te fuisteis corriendo así * soltó el abrazo que tenía en mi para que respondiera*

-no fue nada Hayate-chan, no te preocupes * le Sonreí para que se tranquilizara *

-Nanoha, Hayate que les parece si mañana salimos un rato al parque de diversiones para distraernos un rato * dijo Fate-chan con una pequeña sonrisa tímida *

-si si si, yo quiero ir al parque de diversiones * respondió Hayate-chan con una gran sonrisa*

-nyahaha si me gustaría ir con ustedes * me contagie de la sonrisa de Hayate-chan *

Después de eso quedamos de acuerdo de encontrarnos fuera del parque y a cierta hora

Caminando para llegar a mi casa recordé lo que hice hoy en el instituto, me sentí tan idiota no se como pude hacer eso ahora me da vergüenza pensar en lo sucedido,

-ya llegue * dije mientras me quitaba los zapatos *

-bienvenida hija * me saludo mi madre desde la sala* -ven hija hay alguien que quiere verte *me sorprendí al escuchar eso, me apresure un poco para llegar a la sala*

-kyoya oni-san *lo salude feliz fui lo abrase hace mucho no lo miraba *- nyahaha que bueno volver a verte oni-san

-pero mira cómo has crecido Nanoha como vas en el instituto? * pregunto mi hermano después de soltar el abrazo *

-bien, la paso muy bien, y ese milagro que has venido a casa * le pregunte con una gran sonrisa *

-quería pasar un rato con mi familia, y me alegra que te valla bien* me respondió con una sonrisa *

-bien Nanoha ve a bañarte y cambiarte de ropa para empezar a comer * me dijo mi madre con una sonrisa *

-bien ya regreso no tardo *me fui corriendo hacia mi cuarto, termine de bañarme y me puse una ropa mas cómoda me dispuse a bajar donde estaba mi familia*

*Cuando baje los mire sonriendo * - bien hija ya estas lista ? * pregunto mi madre, solo asentí con la cabeza *

-mamá papá puedo salir mañana con Hayate-chan y Fate-chan vamos a ir al parque de diversiones *les pregunte ya que necesito el permiso de ellos para salir *

Claro que si hija, puedes ir, pero quien es Fate-chan? *mi madre pregunto ella siempre le gusta saber con quienes salgo *

-Fate-chan es una amiga que hicimos hace poco, llego hace unos meses a Japón*le respondí con una gran sonrisa *- ne, oni-san donde esta miyuki one-san

-Nanoha de quien hablas, quien es miyuki? *pregunto mi hermano mirándome seriamente, mis padres también me voltearon a mirar *

-oni-san no hagas bromas así, no son graciosas,* lo mire con cara de reproche *

-Nanoha te encuentras bien * mi madre me mira un poco preocupada *

-mamá dile a kyoya que no haga bromas así * los mire con una pequeña sonrisa *

-pero si yo no estoy bromeando* dijo kyoya *

-Nanoha-chan tú no tienes ninguna hermana con ese nombré, mejor dicho tú no tienes hermanas, solo son kyoya y tu nuestros únicos hijos *mi padre me miro preocupado*

-no * susurré para mí misma eso *

-bueno ya que esta toda la familia completa que les parece si hacemos una salida hacia algún lugar, un día de estos *pregunto mi hermano, cambiando el tema de conversación *

-si me parece una gran idea kyoya * dijo mi madre también ignorando el tema de antes *

*Me quede mirándolos sin saber que pasaba* -pero falta miyuki one-san, sin ella la familia no está completa

-Nanoha tienes fiebre? *pregunto mi padre tocando mi frente * -no estas caliente, que sucede Nanoha de quien nos hablas

-miyuki mi hermana donde esta ella *ya me estaba alterando, no sabía que sucedía *

-hija será mejor que vayas a tu cuarto y descanses un rato*dijo mi madre un tanto preocupada *

-NO, YO QUIERO MIRAR A MIYUKI DONDE ESTA ELLA* les grite mirándolos a todos con lágrimas en mis ojos *

-NANOHA VETE A TU CUARTO YA, NO SE QUE TE ESTA PASANDO PERO EN ESTA FAMILIA NO HAY NINGUNA MIYUKI*mi padre me miro enfadado *

*me fui corriendo a mi cuarto, azote la puerta al entrar, tenía miedo, que está sucediendo donde esta miyuki one-san*

-NOOO! * grite lo más fuerte que pude, llore hasta quedarme dormida*

Donde estas one-san.

.../.../…../.../….../.../...

bien un capitulo mas de esta corta historia, espero les guste,

tengo un pequeño problema de salud por eso no actualice la historia antes

Gracias a los que gastan un pequeño momento de su tiempo en leerse este fic, me hace feliz ver sus comentarios, gracias a todos :D

•GRACIAS•


	4. FELICIDAD EFÍMERA

Desperté un poco mas temprano de lo habitual, sentí en mis mejillas lágrimas secas, a mi mente llego todo lo que sucedió ayer

Me bañe, me vestí casual para salir hoy con Fate-chan y Hayate-chan, baje para tomar el desayuno al llegar a la cocina me di cuenta de que mis padres y mi hermano ya estaban en la cocina

-hola buenos días *salude bastante seria a un estaba bastante enojada por lo sucedido ayer *

-buenos días Nanoha *saludaron mi hermano y mi padre con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros *

-buenos días hija, toma asiento ya les llevare el desayuno*solo asentí aunque sabia que mi madre no me miraba, me senté al lado de mi hermano*

*cuando mi madre tomo puesto los mire a todos y decidí hablar* -no estoy loca y tampoco fue un sueño, yo estoy segura de que tengo una hermana, y no quiero que cambien el tema *los mire seriamente * -quiero una respuesta

-no hay respuesta a ese disparate que estás diciendo Nanoha* me dijo mi padre un poco enojado se notaba en su voz *

-porque hacen esto, porque dicen que no saben quien es * lágrimas se notaban en mis ojos *

-Nanoha entiende tú y yo no tenemos una hermana con ese nombre, mejor dicho no tenemos más hermanos

*me levante deje todo mi desayuno y me apresure a llegar a la salida de la casa *

-ya me voy *dije de mal humor *

*En el camino me encontré con Hayate-chan * -hey Nano * al mirar como estaba se apresuro a decirme algo más * - Nanoha-chan que sucede? * La mire y cuando iba a responder mire a Fate-chan corrí hacia donde estaba ella y la abrase ella sin pensarlo correspondió a mi abrazo, llore en los brazos de Fate-chan mientras ella me consolaba, estábamos en un parque sentadas en un banco, yo seguía en brazos de Fate-chan me sentía cómoda ahí también me sentía segura*

-Nanoha-chan que sucedió? *preguntó Hayate-chan yo no quería responder, Hayate-chan se levantó y se excusó de que iba a comprar una soda, me quede sola con Fate-chan*

-Nanoha que sucede *pregunto Fate-chan con voz calmada*

-Fate-chan, yo, mi familia dice que no recuerdan a mi hermana ellos dicen que yo no tengo una hermana, pero yo estoy segura de que yo tengo una hermana se llama miyuki, pero ellos dicen que solo tengo a kyoya *le respondí en un susurro *

-Nanoha *Fate-chan me abrazo mas fuerte * - porque te sigues haciendo daño a ti misma y a los demás* susurro Fate-chan no entendía porque decía eso, cuando iba a preguntar llego Hayate-chan *

-hey vamos al parque de diversiones así Nanoha-chan se distrae un rato y se relaja un poco* dijo Hayate-chan con una sonrisa triste *

-Hayate-chan, tu recuerdas a miyuki?* quise preguntar *

-miyuki? Quien es ella, es linda? *sonríe de una manera picara *

* mis lágrimas amenazaron con salir pero Fate-chan me abrazo y me susurro * - tranquila Nanoha * me tranquilice un poco, el parque de diversiones me distrajo bastante, deje de pensar en miyuki, pero ya se estaba oscureciendo*

-EH que mal, ya esta tan oscuro * se quejó Hayate-chan haciendo un puchero * -bueno pues ya es hora de tomar nuestros caminos

* fuimos todas juntas hasta que Hayate-chan tomo otro camino* -te acompañare hasta tu casa Nanoha * Fate-chan y yo íbamos tomadas de la mano en todo el camino hasta que llegamos al frente de mi casa, mire a Fate-chan ella tenía un pequeño rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, que linda *

-Nanoha *Fate-chan me voltio a mirar

-si Fate-chan * le respondí *

-yo quiero decirte que me la pasé muy bien contigo, bueno siempre me gusta estar contigo, y que ... Me gustas Nanoha, yo me enamore de ti, quiero, quieres ser mi novia Nanoha?

*quede sorprendida no esperaba eso, quiero decir yo también la amo pero estuvimos en un lugar mucho mas especial como para confesarme sus sentimientos, nyahaha*

-Fate-chan * susurré, me puse de puntitas para darle un pequeño y corto beso pero con mucho amor en los labios, una acción dice mas que mil palabras*

-si quiero ser tu novia Fate-chan *le Sonreí *

-se que es un poco pronto ya que hace unos días nos conocimos, pero te amo Nanoha, además el tiempo pasa mas rápido de lo que quisiera *susurro muy bajo pero yo pude escucharla * me gustaría al menos aquí poder estar contigo aunque sea poco tiempo ya que el destino se empeña en separarnos *eso lo dijo aun mas bajo pero aun así alcance a escuchar ese susurro, Fate-chan se escuchaba muy triste al momento de susurrar eso quise preguntar por que lo decía pero ella me beso antes de que saliera una sola palabra de mi boca*

-Nanoha será mejor que entres a tu casa no quiero tenerte mas tiempo aquí afuera con este frio, no me gustaría que te enfermes por mi culpa * Fate-chan me dio un beso en la frente*

-esta bien mañana nos vemos, ten cuidado de camino a casa, te amo Fate-chan * le di un corto beso en los labios y me dirijo a la entrada de mi casa, Fate-chan me susurro yo también te amo, se dio la vuelta y se fue, cerré la puerta*

*Me adentre a la sala * -estoy en casa *nyahaha eso lo grite estaba tan feliz *

-bienvenida hija como te fue con tus amigas *pregunto mi madre*

-bienvenida Nanoha* mi hermano me miro y me dijo eso *

-bien la pase increíble de echo quiero decirles algo que me sucedió *mire para todos lados, mi madre se dio cuenta de eso ya que pregunto *

-Nanoha que sucede porque miras para todos lados? * Me pregunto mi madre con una sonrisa *

-mamá donde esta papá quiero que este aquí para darles una noticia *les mire con una gran sonrisa, quería decirles que Fate-chan y yo empezamos a salir *

-Nanoha que dices? *mi hermano me miro un poco raro*-por que preguntas por nuestro padre, sabes que el murió antes de que tu nacieras

-que *me quede con cara de no entender nada, mi madre me miro y me abrazo *

-hija desde que tu nacisteis has estado solo con nosotros, tu padre nunca estuvo aquí presente, por desgracia*se le miraba tristeza a mi madre *

*no podía creerlo que está pasando, primero miyuki y ahora mi papá* -no el no esta muerto, yo lo mire esta mañana, yo lo mire esta mañana antes de salir, lo pe-peor es que esta mañana salí enojada con el, yo, no esto no puede ser cierto*porque esta sucediendo esto, no pude hacer mas que llorar en brazos de mi madre hasta que el sueño me invadió *

Fate-chan tenía razón después de la felicidad es posible que venga la tristeza, y a mi la felicidad y la tristeza me están siguiendo

…../…../…../…./…../…...

Bien gracias a los que aun siguen aquí esperando y leyendo esta corta historia se los agradezco enserio, me da alegría eso, gracias por sus comentarios

SALUDOS

•GRACIAS•


	5. TENGO MIEDO

Me desperté en mi cuarto, con los recuerdos de lo sucedido antes no tenia ganas de levantarme de la cama, solo quería saber que es lo que esta sucediendo quiero que alguien me explique todo, tengo miedo no quiero que esto siga así

*al llegar a la cocina de mi casa me fije que mi hermano y mi madre estaban ahí * - buenos días * salude con voz triste *

-buenos días Nanoha * me saludo mi hermano mirándome con un poco de pesar *

-buenos días hija, como estas descansasteis bien ? * mi madre me miraba preocupada *

-si *esa fue toda mi respuesta, me senté a esperar el desayuno *

-hija sobre lo de anoche que era lo que querías decirnos * me miro con una sonrisa un poco triste *

*yo no sabia si decirle que Fate-chan y yo empezamos a salir, o si prefería callar, me decidí por la segunda opción* -no es nada mamá, ya me voy no quiero llegar tarde al instituto * me levante tome mi maleta y me fui, en el camino me encontré con Hayate-chan *

-hey Nanoha-chan porque estas tan triste * Hayate-chan me miro preocupada* - que está sucediendo Nanoha-chan?

-Hayate-chan podrías acompañarme hoy al cementerio ? *la mire con cara de suplica *

-esta bien cuando terminen las clases vamos * Hayate-chan me sonrió *

*al llegar al salón de clases mire que Fate-chan no estaba ahí me preocupe un poco ya que como estaba todo temía que Fate-chan le pasase algo, me quede parada en la entrada del salón pensando donde estaría Fate-chan*

-buenos días Nanoha *me sorprendí un poco al escuchar la voz de Fate-chan *

*Me di la vuelta para mirarla, Sonreí y me acerque y le di un pequeño beso en los labios * -buenos días Fate-chan, como estas ? * me sentí alegre al mirar a Fate-chan y saber que estaba bien *

-hey hey hey como es esta noticia no me habían contado nada par de tórtolas * Hayate-chan que ya estaba en su puesto se levanto cuando miro que bese a Fate-chan * - así que me contaran cuando y a que horas ustedes dos iniciaron una relación * Hayate-chan tenía una sonrisa pícara en su cara, y estaba esperando respuesta *

*cuando le iba a responder Fate-chan me tomo del brazo al igual que a Hayate-chan y nos entró al salón, en ese momento entro el maestro, Hayate-chan se quedó mirándonos a las dos con cara de*me lo tenéis que contar todo *

-bueno al fin termino la primera clase vamos a la azotea a hablar de la noticia que ustedes dos me estaban ocultando * Hayate-chan se le notaba tan emocionada que era aterrador mirarla *

*al llegar nos sentamos y entre Fate-chan y yo le contamos lo sucedido, nyahaha Hayate-chan se miraba tan emocionada era un poco gracioso *

-hey Nanoha-chan aun quieres ir al cementerio ? Podemos ir las tres * al Hayate-chan decir eso volví a sentir un poco de tristeza, Fate-chan se dio cuenta de eso y me abrazo *

-si a Fate-chan no le molesta acompañarnos ? * la mire esperando su respuesta *

-no me molesta para nada, claro que las acompaño *Fate-chan como siempre tenía esa hermosa sonrisa *

-bien cuando terminen las clases vamos, pero primero me gustaría pasar por mi casa a cambiarme entra ropa no me gusta tener el uniforme es incómodo *Hayate-chan lo dijo con una pequeña mueca *

-nyahaha está bien pasaremos por tu casa antes * me causo un poco de gracia la cara de Hayate-chan, en ese momento sonó la campana para volver a clases * - bien será mejor que volvamos al salón

*Fate-chan y Hayate-chan asintieron mientras nos levantábamos del piso para ir al salón *

Me pareció que las clases pasaron mas rápido de lo que esperaba, en cada momento que podía compartía una mirada con Fate-chan me tranquilizaba tenerla conmigo tenia miedo de que le sucediera algo, no quiero perderla

-bueno vamos a mi casa para que me pueda cambiar este uniforme y podernos ir *Hayate-chan caminaba delante de nosotras nyahaha suele emocionarse cuando se trata de no tener que llevar el uniforme puesto *

*al llegar a la casa de Hayate-chan * - vengan entren, me quito esto y nos vamos

-nosotras esperamos afuera solo no tardes mucho * le dijo Fate-chan *

-están seguras que no quieren entrar? * nos preguntó Hayate-chan *

-nyahaha ve a cambiarte la ropa nosotras te esperamos aquí * la mire con una sonrisa para que entrara *

-esta bien no me tardo, signum y shamal están adentro si quieren entrar solo toquen la puerta *Hayate-chan corrió a la puerta *

-si claro * le respondí sin dejar de sonreír, Hayate-chan entro a su casa, Fate-chan y yo nos quedamos afuera esperándola *

Fate-chan me tenía abrazada desde atrás por la cintura, estaba bastante cómoda en esa posición, pero tenia que moverme ya que Hayate-chan se estaba tardando mas de lo normal

-Fate-chan voy a ver si Hayate-chan ya está lista *le dije mientras me apartaba del abrazo que mantenía *

-esta bien, se esta tardando demasiado * me dirigió una mirada que no podía describir bien era como preocupación *

*me dirijo a la puerta principal y le doy un par de golpecitos me quedo un momento esperando * -hola que necesitas *mire que había salido signum *

-quería saber si Hayate-chan ya estaba lista para salir * signum se miraba distinta no tenia su pequeña sonrisa *

-disculpa te has equivocado de casa aquí no vive ninguna Hayate *me miro sin expresión en su rostro*

-pero si esta es la residencia Yagami, signum-san como me voy a equivocar * la mire con una sonrisa confusa *

-perdón pero esta no es la residencia Yagami, yo si soy signum pero por aquí no vive ninguna Hayate

*iba hablar pero la voz de Fate-chan me detuvo * - Nanoha que sucede porque Hayate no sale?

-disculpen pero se están equivocando de casa *signum nos miró a las dos *

-no, nosotras estábamos afuera esperando a nuestra amiga, Hayate-chan que entro a su casa para quitarse el uniforme *mire a signum con preocupación * - signum-san Hayate-chan y tu son familia junto a shamal-san

-te equívocas y no se como sabes nuestros nombres si yo no te conozco * signum me miró fijamente con esa mirada fría que suele tener *

-pero porque lo dices nosotras nos conocemos yo suelo pasar bastante tiempo con Hayate-chan *ya Estaba perdiendo la cordura *

-Nanoha es mejor irnos * Fate-chan que se había mantenido callada en ese tiempo ahora habla para que nos vallamos cuando no sé qué sucede con Hayate-chan *

-pero Fate-chan, Hayate-chan donde esta ella *tenía miedo y Fate-chan lo sabía el miedo que tenia se me notaba *

-disculpe las molestias, nos retiramos ya * Fate-chan me tomo la mano y nos alejamos de la casa *

-porque Fate-chan, que está sucediendo, donde esta Hayate-chan * tenía ganas de llorar yo no entendía nada, seguimos caminando hasta que me fije que estábamos frente al cementerio mire a Fate-chan y seguimos para entrar al lugar *

-Nanoha yo no quiero que sufras mas por todo lo que esta sucediendo, te estas causando daño a ti misma me duele ver como estas hiriéndote * Fate-chan se notaba tan triste * - tu y yo no nacimos para estar juntas el tiempo es corto para nuestro amor

*no me fije en que nos habíamos detenido enfrente de cierta tumba Fate-chan miro hacia abajo yo seguí el trayecto de su mirada, grande fue mi sorpresa al mirar el nombre que estaba ahí "Fate testarossa harlaown"

-Fate-chan * la mire asustada las lágrimas que antes no habían salido esta vez salieron sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para detenerlas, todo empezó a volverse borroso y de un momento a otro mi vista quedo en negro *

Como podía desmayarme en un momento así cuando ya no se que es lo que sucederá, si cuando vuelva abrir los ojos no sé si Fate-chan estará a mi lado

…../…../…./…../.../…..

• bien Espero les guste el capitulo y gracias a todos los que siguen aquí leyendo se los agradezco enserio

Eso me alegra

•GRACIAS•


	6. PROMESAS

*al abrir mis ojos me fijé que estaba en mi cuarto, miré hacia el reloj que tengo en una mesita marcaba la 5:50 A.M, me pesaban los párpados pero no quería cerrar los ojos, quería saber dónde estaba Fate-chan necesitaba verla, que me explicara lo que sucedió ayer

*escuche que la puerta de mi cuarto se abría pero mi cuerpo no respondía para mirar quien era la persona que estaba en la puerta * -Nanoha *al escuchar la voz de Fate-chan una sonrisa se asomó a mi rostro, pero de un segundo a otro la preocupación me invadió *

Fate-chan se acercó a la cama donde yo estaba acostada, ella se sentó al lado mío en la cama

-perdón por no decírtelo antes, yo también tenía miedo, tenía miedo de perderte, Nanoha mi princesa yo te amo no quiero perderte, me enamore de ti desde el momento en que te mire pasar por aquella calle, donde pensé que comenzaría algo nuevo en el momento que te mire, pero no esperaba que todo terminaría en ese preciso momento * Fate-chan se le notaba tanta tristeza *

*yo no entendía nada de lo que Fate-chan me estaba hablando * -de que momento hablas Fate-chan?

*ella se acercó a mí y me dio un beso lleno de amor, al momento que Fate-chan separo sus labios de los mios recordé el momento en que la mire cuando yo iba con Hayate-chan, recordé todo el momento en que ese coche iba directo hacia mí y Fate-chan me salvo ella recibió el impacto de ese coche mientras yo caí a la acera, sentí un nudo en mi garganta al recordar eso, mis lágrimas salieron sin siquiera darme cuenta * -porque Fate-chan, porque lo hicisteis * mi voz salio en un susurro cargado de dolor *

-porque te amo y no hubiera podido dejar que te pasase algo así cuando yo te podía ayudar *Fate-chan tenía una pequeña sonrisa triste *

-pero tú ahora estas estas…

-Nanoha princesa tu ahora estas bien eso es lo importante

-pero yo quiero estar contigo Fate-chan, no quiero estar con vida si tu no estas a mi lado para alegrarme cada día, quiero que me abraces que me digas que me amas! Que estés a mi lado *eso ultimo salió en un susurro *

-Nanoha yo también quiero estar junto a ti pero el destino no nos dejó estar juntas *la mirada de Fate-chan tenía mucha tristeza *

-Fate-chan quiero quedarme aquí contigo

-no puedes Nanoha, tienes que despertar, hay personas que están preocupadas por ti, tu familia espera a que abras tus ojos

-pero Fate-chan si abro mis ojos no te veré mas, no voy a estar junto a ti *mis lágrimas no paraban de salir *

-Nanoha vuelve con ellos, no podrás quedarte aquí, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver * Fate-chan tenía un colgante en su mano, le dio un pequeño beso, se acercó más a mí y me lo puso alrededor de mi cuello*

-Fate-chan * me incline un poco para tomar los labios de Fate-chan en un tierno beso * -te amo, prometo que al despertar jamás me olvidare de ti

-Nanoha mi princesa, al pasar el tiempo te olvidarás de mí, nuestros encuentros fueron en este mundo fantasioso el cual tu olvidarás y junto con este mundo desaparecerán los momentos que pasamos juntas aquí *Fate-chan lo dijo con tanta tristeza *

-no lo olvidare cuando llegue el momento en que nos encontremos de nuevo yo te recordaré te lo prometo * tenía miedo de olvidarla *

-Nanoha ya es hora de que vuelvas al lado de tu familia, vive un nuevo día junto a las personas que esperan tu despertar, yo te esperare hasta que duermas eternamente para volvernos a reencontrar, aunque me olvides siempre te estaré esperando mi princesa, mira el amanecer al abrir tus ojos * Fate-chan me dio un beso que me hubiera gustado continuarlo pero en ese momento mis párpados se cerraron *

*al momento de abrir mis ojos miré que estaba es un hospital, un reloj marcaba la 5:02 la misma hora que cuando estuve con Fate-chan, al pensar en Fate-chan lágrimas se asomaron a mis ojos * -hija? *escuche la voz de mi madre * - estas, estas despierta

*lágrimas salieron de sus ojos se acercó a mi apresuradamente para abrazarme, yo correspondí su abrazo estaba feliz de verla * -hola mamá

-hija me tenías tan preocupada, no solo a mí a toda tu familia, Hayate-chan estuvo muy pendiente de ti siempre * mi madre no dejaba de llorar *

*después de un rato entro miyuki, kyoya, mi padre, y Hayate-chan, mi familia me abrazo apenas entraron al cuarto del hospital, cuando mi familia se separó de mi Hayate-chan me miro con lágrimas en los ojos y se lanzó para abrazarme *- Nanoha-chan como has podido hacernos esto estábamos tan preocupados por ti, llevas 8 meses aquí en este hospital sin mostrar señal de que despertarías pronto

-perdón Hayate-chan pero ya estoy aquí

-si después de 8 meses crees que eso es poco *Hayate-chan me miraba con falso enfado*

-nyahaha lo siento * y tú me preocupasteis a mí en aquel otro mundo, tengo que pedirle un favor a Hayate-chan *

*abrase a Hayate-chan * -Hayate-chan podrías hacerme un favor *le susurré en el oído * -podrías traerme una libreta

-una libreta para que quieres escribir ahora, si tienes que hacer una rehabilitación ya que 8 meses aquí acostada sin hacer ningún movimiento trae sus consecuencias *Hayate-chan me susurró mientras manteníamos el abrazo * - pero está bien te traeré una libreta si es lo que quieres

*después de que paso el día y llego la noche mi familia se retiró Hayate-chan me dejo la libreta y también se marchó *

*al tener la libreta en mis manos la abrí y escribí todo lo que pase con Fate-chan, yo le hice una promesa que no la olvidaría y la voy a cumplir* - Fate-chan cumpliré mi promesa *dije eso mientras miraba por la ventana hacia el cielo, en ese momento me acorde del colgante que Fate-chan me puso antes de que yo abriera los ojos, la luz de la luna me permitió apreciar el colgante, era un corazón con una N y una F * -es hermoso, gracias Fate-chan * decidí dibujar aquel colgante en la libreta *

Los días siguientes los pase con mi rehabilitación al pasar el tiempo, me dieron el permiso de salir del hospital ya podía volver a mi casa, al llegar a mi casa junto con mi familia, me dirijo a mi cuarto donde miro todo mi cuarto pensando que la última vez que estuve en mi cuarto Fate-chan estuvo conmigo, una lágrima solitaria se escapó de mí, decidí ir a darme un baño, al terminar de ducharme llame a Hayate-chan

-hola Nanoha-chan, como te encuentras? * me habló Hayate-chan con su voz animada *

-hola Hayate-chan, estoy bien, quería pedirte un favor

-dime en que te puedo ayudar Nanoha-chan?

-podrías acompañarme a un sitio que quiero visitar?

-claro, ya voy a tu casa y partimos al lugar que tú quieras

-gracias Hayate-chan te estaré esperando

-si no tardare en llegar ya nos vemos

*corto la comunicación antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, a los minutos después llego Hayate-chan a mi casa *

-hola Nanoha-chan nos vamos? *tenía su sonrisa típica *

-si vamos, nyahaha siempre tan animada Hayate-chan *ella hizo un puchero no pude evitar reírme *- familia ya vuelvo saldré con Hayate-chan un momento

-está bien hija, tengan cuidado *mi madre nos despidió, y nos retiramos *

Antes de llegar al lugar que quería visitar hicimos una parada y compre unas flores

-Nanoha-chan que hacemos en el cementerio? *me pregunto Hayate-chan *

-hay alguien a quien quiero visitar *seguimos caminando hasta que llegue a la lápida que tenía el nombre el cual me dolía mirarlo ahí, tenía un ramo de rosas en su tumba, de seguro de su familia, deje las flores que tenía en mi mano al lado de las rosas *

-querías visitar a tu heroína *Hayate-chan me miro con una pisca de tristeza en su mirada *

-si mi heroína, y también es la persona de la cual me enamore y con la que quiero estar *lo dije en un susurro para mí misma * -gracias Hayate-chan por acompañarme *ahora entiendo porque en tu mirada se notaba un poco de tristeza, tú eras la única que sabía que era lo que sucedería en aquel mundo *

-no te preocupes Nanoha-chan después de todo yo también estoy agradecida con ella por salvar tu vida * al Hayate-chan decir eso unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, las retire rápido para que Hayate-chan no se diera cuenta *

-bien ya está atardeciendo es mejor que nos vallamos * lo dije con dificultad ya que sentía que si hablaba más mis lágrimas saldrían otra vez *

Hayate-chan asintió, y nos retiramos

al irnos del cementerio cada una se fue para su casa

Todos los días iba un rato al cementerio así fueron pasando los días hasta que...

*un día que hacia mi ruta de siempre compre un ramo de flores me dirigía al cementerio pero en el camino me hice una pregunta a quien le voy a dejar estas flores, no tengo a nadie a quien dejarle las llores *

Al día siguiente me sentí vacía, algo me faltaba un sentimiento me había abandonado pero no podía saber que era, pasé un mes completo pensando en el vacío que sentía

Quería verla pero a quien quería ver, quería recordarla pero no sé en quien estoy pensando no sé quién eres, no te… recuerdo

*seguía sintiendo ese vacío en mi interior seguía pensando en alguien Que no sé quién es, esa noche ya estaba agotada de lo que yo estaba sintiendo quería descansar dormir un rato, fui a mi cuarto me iba a poner el pijama pero mire una libreta que no reconocía como mía, me acerque y la tome en mis manos la abrí fui pasando las páginas y me di cuenta que esa letra era mía* -que es esto, Fate-chan? Qu-que es todo esto que escribí aquí quien es Fate-chan y porque prometí no olvidarla *me puse a leer todo lo que se encontraba escrito ahí *

-Será mejor que me valla a dormir talvez estaba divagando cuando escribí eso * al dirigirme a mi cama, puse mi mano en mi pecho y tome el colgante, me fijé que en la libreta tenia dibujado el mismo colgante, N y F, me quede mirándolo fijamente, lentamente lo lleve a mis labios y le di un pequeño beso*

-lo mejor es irme a dormir * al sentarme en mi cama me sentí mareada en ese momento recordé que yo había estado aquí acostada con una persona aquí sentada donde yo estaba, esa persona es, esa persona era, mi vista empezó a tornarse negra mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal, hasta que toda mi vista quedo negra *

HOSPITAL

Doctor: rápido la perdemos sigan con el RCP mientras alistamos el desfibrilador

Doctor: rápido una desfibrilación para recuperarla

Enfermera: ha regresado sus signos vitales doctor, pero no se encuentra estable

Doctor: la perdemos la perdemos

SALA DE ESPERA

Momoko: no, mi hija tiene que recuperarse ella no nos puede dejar

Shiro: ella es fuerte no se dejará vencer tan fácil estaremos juntos de nuevo no te preocupes cariño *abrazando a su esposa tratando de calmarla con sus palabras, se separa un poco al mirar al doctor salir de la sala * -doctor como está nuestra hija?

Doctor: su hija

-Fate-chan estoy devuelta

Doctor: lamento decirles que ha fallecido

-Bienvenida Nanoha mi princesa.

°Bueno aquí esta… El ultimo cap de mi corto fic, espero les haya gustado

Le agradezco mucho a las personas que dejaron comentarios, les agradezco a todos los lectores de esta historia, me hizo feliz poder escribir este fic y que les interesara, fue una experiencia totalmente nueva para mí y la verdad fue interesante

Muchas gracias a los que me brindaron el apoyo para continuar se los agradezco

fue muy interesante recibir sus comentarios y sus mensajes disculpen por los fallos que tengo

Gracias a todos los que estuvieron aquí leyendo *Eres mi Sueño*

•GRACIAS•


End file.
